


Blind Faith

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Choking, Dark, Edging, Hella rape warning, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sensory Deprivation, Spoilers, Torture, Trauma, lil bit of bloodplay, trauma trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: *Spoilers for Chapter 9 - PostWhat if Ardyn had kidnapped Ignis off of the train?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't help but torment these boys.

The world was dark for him now. Ignis kept his eyes closed, behind dark glasses. It pained him to hear Gladio chastise Noct. Gladio slumped down in the seat next to him, placed a hand on top of his. He heard the Prince's footsteps trail away. He heard quick steps follow after. Prompto. He had learned the sounds of their footsteps quickly. 

"This isn't his fault, Gladio." He kept his voice quiet, facing forward rather than turn to face the man next to him. 

"Damnit, Iggy..." Gladio blamed himself more than anyone, and Ignis knew that. He hadn't been there when he was injured, and he hadn't left his side since. He was taking it out on Noct, and that was the last thing Ignis would want. 

Gladio laced his fingers with Ignis', clutching his hand tight on the seat, when the train screeched to a stop, halting suddenly and forcing the men to lurch forward. 

"What's going on?" 

"The train's stopped..." Gladio stood, and Ignis slid down the bench after him. He pulled out his cane, and tapped at the ground, feeling for the edge of the bench with his leg. 

"Yes, do we know why...?" Ignis tried to mask the frustration in his voice. 

"Come on, I'm not leaving you here while I go check." 

"You bloody well not." Gladio smiled at Ignis' stubbornness. He took him by the shoulder as he stood. 

Gladio walked towards the sleeper car, the direction Noct and Prompto had gone. He opened the doors of each of the compartments in turn. Empty. Empty. Empty. A commotion broke out in the next car. He took Ignis by the hand, and ran to the next car. 

Demons had overridden the car. 

"Iggy, stay behind me!"

Ignis held his cane in one hand, and summoned a dagger to the other. He may not be the best fighter right now, but he could listen, and lash out to defend himself. 

Gladio pushed the imp demons back, trying to put space between them and Ignis. He was swiftly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of them, having to switch his focus into the battle, and not on Ignis. 

The din of the imps screeching as Gladio mowed them down acted as the perfect cover for Ardyn.

Ignis didn't hear his assailant coming, only felt the hand cover his mouth, and arm wrap around him. He buried the dagger into his assailant's leg. Ardyn hissed into his ear, and dragged him back into the sleeper car. 

Now in the quiet of the car, away from the protector, Ardyn swung Ignis around, disorienting and tossing him to the floor. The dagger disappated from his thigh, as Ignis crashed down. 

"Even blind you're making this a challenge!"

Ardyn. 

Ignis didn't have the chance to get a word out before Ardyn knelt over him, lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, and punched him square in the face. He slumped back to the ground, unconscious, as Ardyn stood up and assessed the wound on his thigh. Black, viscous strands knit themselves over the flesh, melding in and healing the wound. He smirked, scooped the advisor up, and tossed him over his shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio heard the gunshot as an imp was thrown from his back. Prompto yelled over to him. 

"Gladio!" Another shot, another imp. Gladio saw the prince behind Prompto, slicing at more imps with his sword. "Gladio, where's Iggy?!"

Gladio turned around with fire in his eyes, and saw the cane on the ground. He ran into the adjoining car. 

"Iggy!?" Prompto followed soon after, and started opening the doors to the compartments. Maybe he had hid. 

Gladio stopped dead in his tracks. 

There was a smattering blood on the floor of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis woke with a throbbing pain in his head. He felt something dried and crusted under his nose, and on the side of his lip. Blood? He was kneeling, legs splayed, bare ass stuck on something. Something inside of him. He swallowed hard. He felt his wrists tied tight behind him, tried to raise them up, and realized they were tied to whatever he was seated on. He tried to shift his legs, and realized his ankles were cuffed on either side, both forcing his seat to act as both a spreader bar, and anchoring him to the ground. 

He heard the screeching of a metal chair being dragged across the floor. A thump as it was sat in front of him. He looked up, unseeing. 

"Good morning, my guest." 

"Ardyn." Ignis' strength was in his composure, unfaltering, in the face of danger. Even though he feared this could be the end of his tale. No, if Ardyn meant to kill him, why take him prisoner. He meant for something much worse. 

Ardyn took Ignis' head by the chin, turned it side to side. 

"Shame that scuffle in Altissia marred your pretty face. It suits you, though." Ardyn ran a thumb over the scar on the bridge of Ignis' nose. Ignis turned his face away. Ardyn scoffed. 

"You'll stop that, soon. Do you like your little predicament? The lovely toy I had made for you? Don't worry, all it does is keep you still, you can't remove yourself without assistance. Though, if you're good, I'll let you off of it."

Ignis calmly tried to feel around the bindings on his wrists. Rope. Easy enough to try to snake out of. 

"Open your mouth, pet."

Ignis faced Ardyn, jaw clenched shut. 

"Oh no, you'll soon see it's easier to just comply."

He heard a buzzing noise. Closer, closer, until he heard it below and to his side. Ardyn placed the head of the wand vibrator on high, to Ignis' seat. The vibrations traveled up the toy inside of him, faint, but just enough to tease. Ardyn watched his shoulders tense up, but the man refused to open open his mouth still. 

"Fine, have it your way." He heard the distinct sound of tape being removed from a roll, before Ardyn placed it over his lips. Ignis didn't bother to try to talk through it. He felt Ardyn place his face against the tape, felt the heat emanating from him. Smelled...sulfur? Ardyn thumbed over Ignis' cheek. 

"Shame about your eyes. They were so gorgeous...like a cactuar in the desert." 

Ignis felt Ardyn shift back, then the back of his hand connect to his face, hard. Blood trickled from his nose, over the tape. 

He had shifted hard enough from being slapped to dislodge the wand from his seat. 

He heard Ardyn shift from his seat to grab the wand, Ardyn noticed the blind eyes following him. 

"Your hearing is much better recently, isn't it? Finding yourself relying on it? Let's change that." Ardyn grabbed his face and held it still, shoving something into his ear. Ignis tried to shake his head free. 

"It isn't permanent, pet. Just until you learn to listen to your master." Ardyn slipped the piece into Ignis' other ear. He pulled back, snapped his fingers to see if Ignis instinctually followed the noise. Nothing. 

Ardyn thumbed the setting on the wand down to low, and nestled it under Ignis' scrotum, against the toy protruding into him. He watched Ignis get hard, reached into his pocket, and pulled out Ignis' phone. 

"Camera...." The shutter noise on the phone went off, unheard to Ignis. "Text...to Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto..." He smiled as the text sent, and pocketed the phone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio heard his text tone go off, with the tone he had set specifically for Ignis' phone. A "kweh" noise from Prompto's phone rang. 

Gladio pulled out his phone, fearing the worst, then coming face to face with it. An image of Ignis, bound, roughed up, gagged. 

"Noct, give me your phone." But it was too late. Noctis had his phone in his hand, and had gone white. Prompto had a similar reaction.

"Th..this has to be fake...right...?" Prompto asked, voice wavering.

Noct collapsed into a seat. 

Gladio called Ignis' phone. 

It was still in Ardyn's hand. A picture of Ignis' kissing Gladio's cheek appeared, as the phone started to buzz. He slid his hand across the screen, and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Sorry, Ignis is a bit busy. Can't say I expected _you_ to call."

"Ardyn! Where is he?!" 

Prompto went to Noct, trying to shake him from his daze.

"Zegnautus Keep. I'll keep him warm for you, brute."

"Wait! Let me talk to him!" 

Ardyn paused. He could use this to his advantage, to shake Ignis' guard. He leaned over, pinched one of Ignis' nipples hard enough to make him flinch. He reached over, and pulled one of the plugs from Ignis' ear, and held the phone to his head.

"Iggy?!"

Ignis' heart jumped. He tried to talk through the tape gag. 

"Oh! Just a second." Ardyn pulled the tape, and let it dangle from his face. 

He turned the setting on the vibrator to off.

"Iggy, it's gonna be okay, I'm gonna come get you, I promise."

"Gladio, don't come here, don't bring Noct here--AHH!!" Ardyn had flipped the vibrator to high, causing Ignis to throw his head back and scream. 

He replaced the tape to silence his screaming, and put the phone to his own ear. "There. You've spoken. Best make good on that promise, Gladiolus. Never know what state he'll be in by the time you make it..."

Ardyn ended the call, and the last thing Gladio heard was Ignis' muffled screaming. 

He lowered the setting on the vibrator again, watching Ignis' chest heaving from his screams. 

"So noble of you, Ignis, to try to sacrifice yourself." He slipped a gloved finger over the head of Ignis' cock, slick with precum. Ignis quivered at his touch. He brought the fingertip to his mouth, and licked the substance off. "Ultimately fruitless. They wouldn't abandon you, dear. I planned on it." 

He replaced the plug into Ignis' ear, effectively deafening him again. 

Ardyn placed a gloved finger to Ignis' Adam's apple, then without warning, snatched his throat in hand. He enjoyed feeling his trachea shift under his grip. He tightened his hold, listening to Ignis choke behind his gag. He toyed with the control of the vibrator, pulsing it, and choking him.

Ignis prayed unconsciousness would come before he did. 

Ardyn suddenly released his throat, turned the vibrator low again. Ignis' cock looked painfully swollen. 

Ignis didn't hear Ardyn unzipping his pants. He didn't see Ardyn begin stroking his own cock. He only felt as Ardyn began to choke him again. 

And then the hot, sticky mess hit him in the face just prior to blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm hoping Gladio saves him soon, and I'm writing this torture porn garbage fire.
> 
> Note: THIS GOT FUCKED UP FAST, BE WARNED.

Ignis awoke in a new position. He felt his arms pulled behind his back, held taut in the air. He was bent over, legs spread, held over by a collar chained to the floor, and a bar keeping his ankles spread. He tried to stand, but the chain attached to the collar had no give. His shoulders ached, he had no idea now long he had been bound like this. 

He no longer felt the tape over his mouth, but felt something holding his mouth open wide. He heard footsteps, relieved to be hearing again at all. 

"Welcome back, Ignis. Or can I call you Iggy, now that we're so intimate?" 

Ignis tried to cuss, unable to do much with his mouth pried open. A thin line of drool ran down his chin. Ardyn walked over, and wiped it away with his thumb. 

"It's only been a few hours, and yet, I feel so close to you, Ignis. Though, I feel like I could get closer." 

Ignis could feel the man in front of his face. The faint scent of sulfur irritated his nostrils. Ardyn lifted Ignis' head up with a hand. His other was toying with his own genitals. He grabbed Ignis by the back of his head, and violently forced his dick into his mouth.

Ignis choked, thrashed furiously. Ardyn ran his thumb through Ignis' hair, stroking his head. 

"Shh, shh, breathe through your nose." 

Ignis felt bile rising in his throat. Ardyn pressed his dick farther in. 

_Click!_ A shutter noise. 

"Just something for your dears. Wouldn't want you to forget this..." He texted the picture to the three men.

He pulled his dick from Ignis' mouth, and Ignis let his head drop, bile and saliva leaking from his his gaping maw. Tears fell from his eyes, but he kept his head down so Ardyn couldn't see. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noct was driving. Gladio was screaming at him to avoid the gunfire, rattling the Regalia. Prompto heard his phone. He pulled it out, and immediately dropped it to the floor of the car. Ignis, dried blood around his nose, bruises on his face, and a mass of scruffy auburn pubes in front of him, was on his screen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardyn moved behind Ignis, grabbed a fist full of asscheek. "Iggy, Iggy, Iggy...I hope Gladiolus doesn't mind getting a mess back..."

He spit into his hand, coated his dick, and rammed into Ignis raw. 

Ignis thought of anything else he could. He thought of days at the castle. He thought of cooking for the guys. He thought of driving. 

He prayed for the gods to take him, and felt blood trickle down his leg.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis woke to feel himself in someone's arms. They were carrying him. He stirred, found himself bound at the ankles, and around the wrists, lying on his naked stomach. 

He made a weak noise, and heard a familiar voice. 

"Shh...Iggy, it's okay, I've got you."

It was Noctis' voice. Relief washed over him. 

"I'm gonna put you in the bath, Iggy. It'll help." Ignis nodded weakly. The acoustics sounded like a bathroom, echoing slightly. He felt warm moisture in the air. 

"N..Noct..."

"Shh, Ignis, save your energy..."

Noct's voice grew deeper, as he lowered Ignis. He smelled the faint scent of sulfur, and began to panic. 

"I want you to use it on screaming." 

The voice was now entirely Ardyn's as he was dropped, belly first into the scalding water. Ardyn kept a hand on Ignis' back, holding him submerged. He grabbed Ignis by the scruff of his hair, and slammed his head into the water. 

"I thought a little salt in the water would help your aches..." Ignis felt every open wound on his body start to burn. He thrashed violently, screaming into the water. Ardyn snatched him up by the hair, and knelt next to the bath. He ran a predatory thumb over Ignis ear, enjoying hearing his prisoner gasp for breath. 

"Won't you scream for me? It would echo so beautifully in here."

Ignis panted, lungs on fire. He shook with pain. 

"No? No witty retort? Here, let me assist you." 

Arydn shucked his coat to the ground, and toed off his boots. Ignis felt a foot on either side of him as Ardyn climbed into the bath, and sat on his calves. He propped himself up on his forearms, struggling to keep himself out of the water with wavering strength. 

Ardyn ran his hands over Ignis' ass. Ignis knew what was coming, and was powerless to stop it. He wouldn't beg. He refused. He bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

He felt fingertips probing at his asshole, spreading it open, and the hot water flooding his rectum, sore, and rife with open wounds from being fucked raw. 

The noise that came from him sounded inhuman, and rang from the walls, as the pain ripped through him from the inside. His voice gave out mid scream, and he collapsed into the water. 

Ardyn scooted up, still seated on Ignis, and lifted his head out of the water. He gave no resistance, barely conscious. His eyes closed, breathing raspy, labored. 

"See how beautiful you sounded...like a wounded beast. I wonder if Gladiolus would sound the same. Maybe I'll get to see when he comes rushing in to save you." 

Ignis was almost thankful for the water on his face masking his tears. Darkness took him again shortly thereafter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis awoke, unsure how long he had been held captive. Time had no meaning to him now, only pain. Only Ardyn's mocking voice, each time he raped him, spilling seed over every inch of him, inside and out. Ignis hoped for death. He didn't want Gladio to find him like this. He wanted to be remembered whole. 

"Iggy?"

 _Gladio! No...it's a trap..._ He tried to open his mouth, tried to move, tried to cry out. He body disobeyed his every command. 

"It looks like a paralyze spell, Iggy, it's okay, you'll be okay." He felt the hand cup his cheek, lean down, and steal a kiss. 

Something was wrong. The hand was undoubtedly Gladio's, he knew that touch anywhere on his body. The voice was Gladio's. But he smelled sulfur...

He felt Gladio's hand cupping his cock, and what he knew to be Gladio's cock held close to it. It was already hard, and Ignis' was quick to respond to the touch, paralysis or not. Their dicks were held together by his large hand, friction rough enough to be pleasurable. 

"I think we need a little more...lubricant." Ardyn's voice betrayed the body Ignis knew to be Gladio's. 

Ignis felt a searing pain under his pectoral muscle, something slicing into flesh, blood running down his chest. He couldn't do anything to stop this. He felt the hand rub over the wound, coating it in blood, then brought down to lubricate their cocks. Ardyn enjoyed fucking Ignis as his lover. He made a mental note to do it more often. He rubbed their now wet with blood dicks together, until he shuddered with orgasm, pulling away in time to come over the fresh wound on Ignis' chest.

This time, Ardyn saw the tears crest over Ignis' blind eyes. He reverted to his own body, and licked the tears off of Ignis' face. 

"Exquisite..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ignis!" 

_Noct...?_

A dull thumping noise, as if someone was pounding on a thick pane of glass. 

"Ignis!!" A different voice this time, more panicked. 

_Prompto...?_

"Iggy!" He heard metal against metal, a great banging clamor. 

_Gladio!_ His heart beat against his chest. Was this the end of his torture?

"Hurry up and get the door open!" Noct's impatient voice, tinged with fear and worry. 

"I'm trying! Try to find a key card upgrade!" Gladio's voice, strained. 

_He couldn't possibly mimic three people, could he..._

Ignis felt his wrists held to a metal frame. Lacking the strength to even lift his head, he stayed limp against the hard bindings. 

"I-I found one! Try this!" 

A beeping noise rang out from the reader as the card's credential was accepted, and the door slid open. 

Prompto ran up to the control panel, and found the release mechanism for the shackles holding Ignis. 

"Gladio, I'm gonna open the cuffs, can you grab him?" 

Gladio already had a strong arm around Ignis' waist. He nodded to the younger man. 

Ignis fell limply onto him as soon as the bindings were released. Gladio lowered himself to the ground, sitting, and cradling Ignis' head in his lap. 

His head was pounding, blood thumping against his temples. 

"G...Gla..." Gladio motioned to Prompto to toss him a hi potion, while trying to comfort his wounded love. 

"Shh, Iggy, it's okay, you'll be okay."

Panic shot through him, as he heard the words. The last time they were said with Gladio's voice, Gladio's body, holding him, but they did not belong to Gladio. They belonged to something heinous. He tried to sit up. 

Gladio didn't try to stop him, only aided with a hand. Bruises mottled the skin of his back. 

Prompto and Noct sat to either side of Ignis. 

"I-Iggy, I have a potion for you, buddy." He tried to keep his voice from wavering. Ignis was in really bad shape. Blood from the fresh wound on his chest and ran down his front, drying sticky on his abdomen and pubes. His genitals were still covered in the dried blood from Ardyn's most recent rape. There were fresh bruises over most of his body. Wrists, ankles, ribs, and a blackened right eye to counter the fresh scarring over his left eye. 

He placed the potion in Ignis' hand, and felt Ignis jump at his touch. He clasped his hands around Ignis' and brought the potion to his lips. Prompto knew how important it was for Ignis to not seem like a burden. He couldn't imagine what that felt like now. The least he could do was help Ignis to regain some self sufficient decency. 

Ignis shuddered as the potion worked its cool magic, the chill running through him, then ebbing into a dull warmth to heal his ails. Noct watched the wound on his advisor's chest seal itself shut. 

"Iggy...?" Ignis turned his head to the direction of Noct's voice. 

Noct moved to hug Ignis'. Ignis heard the movement, and immediately fell back into Gladio. He swallowed hard, lifted a hand to ensure it was Gladio behind him. The world felt like it was closing in on him. His friends immediately noticed his panicking response. Ignis face flushed with scared heat. He breathed quickly, brows knit together with terror. 

"Ignis, it, it's okay. It's Prompto, okay? I'm gonna hold your hand. Gladio's behind you, lay on him." 

Prompto made slow, deliberate movements, and took Ignis' hand. Ignis' chest fluttered with quick, short breaths. 

Gladio realized what Prompto was doing. He felt Ignis rocking himself slightly. 

"Iggy, baby? Is it okay if I hold you?" 

Ignis barely heard the question, the voice sounded so far away, like voices through a wall. He managed a slight nod, and felt Gladio's strong arms wrap around him. Prompto kept a hold on Ignis' hand, rubbing circles into the back of it with his thumb. 

They sat like this for a moment, until broken by a loud sniffle from the prince. He looked like he was about to. "Iggy...what happened?"

Gladio glared daggers at the prince. He rocked gently back and forth, until Ignis' breathing calmed. Ignis had fallen asleep being held by him. He carefully scooped up his love, and made his way back to the nearest safe room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis was in one of the bunk beds resting, Prompto on the bed across from him, watching him. Gladio practically hauled Noct out of the room. 

"What the fuck is your problem, kid? 'What happened?!' What the fuck do you think happened to him?"

"This is all my fault."

"Yeah, it's always 'me me me' with you, Noct." Gladio hissed through seething teeth. He tried to keep his tone low, but it was difficult after seeing the man he loves so broken. 

"You don't think I don't blame myself for this?! He was -with- me when he got taken. But I'll kick myself in private for the rest of my life, Noct. Not now. Not when he needs us. And damn sure not in front of him." Gladio paused, and glanced back into the room at Ignis' prone frame. "He wouldn't want that." 

Noct looked at the ground. 

"So how can we help him?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Ardyn's hands were roaming over his flesh, he had assumed Noct's form again. Ignis purposefully tried to give Ardyn a better rise when he took Noct's form, so he would continue to do so. Ignis knew he wouldn't have this interaction with Noct. It was when Ardyn raped him in the form of his lover that he felt himself die inside._

_"Noct" forced his fingers into Ignis' mouth, as he pounded into him from behind. Ignis lost count of how many times he had been violated. He was numb to it now. Willed his mind to die in his own body, so his soul could wander while he was being tortured._

_"Do you like that?"_

_"Do you like being fucked by your prince?"_

__

Ignis sat up in a cold sweat, panting. 

He heard the distinct sound of Noct's quiet snoring. He didn't know the prince had cried until he passed out.

Prompto pinched Gladio's arm to rouse him. He had been napping next to Ignis bed, seated on the floor. 

"Hey, buddy. It's Prompto, I'm still here." Prompto spoke in a whisper to Ignis, from a chair seated next to the bed. Gladio chimed in so Ignis knew where he was in the room.

"I am too, Iggy." 

Ignis wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

"Here, I found a vending machine." Prompto held the cylindrical can to Ignis' hand. Ignis took it, ran a thumb down the familiar chilled metal. 

"Is this?"

"Your favorite. Thought it might help." Ignis forced a sad smile, tears welling up in his blind eyes. 

"Iggy, can...can I hug you?" Ignis nodded, and felt Prompto's weight settle on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms carefully around the bruised man's torso. 

Ignis wrapped an arm around the skinny boy, and placed his face into his hair. The familiar smell of his gel made him feel at ease. He was fairly certain it was for children, but there was a chocobo on the bottle, so there was no convincing Prompto it wasn't made for him. 

Gladio raised himself up, and placed a hand on Ignis' leg. Ignis hopped slightly, unprepared. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"...I know, Gladio." 

Ignis held his free arm out to Gladio, who walked to the other side of the bed, and settled down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Ignis' back. 

Ignis turned his head to nuzzle into Gladio's grip, Prompto still holding him around his chest. 

_Gladio..._ He knew Gladio's scent a mile and a half away. Masculine scented mousse, and a woody musk all of his own, the scent would have been able to rouse Ignis from the dead. He dozed back to sleep being held by both men. Prompto and Gladio shared a small look, happy to see him comforted enough to doze back to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noct sat up, and looked to the other bed. Gladio and Prompto were both wrapped around Ignis, cradling him. His heart ached that he couldn't help his advisor, the man who he had known and loved for so many years.

"Take care of him, you two..." 

Noct exited, alone.


End file.
